Namarië
by Larael
Summary: Elrond says goodbye to Arwen before going to the Grey Havens. Oneshot. Please read & review! No flames allowed.


**Authoress' Note: I realise that in the actual book Arwen doesn't say good-bye to her father in Gondor, but I had to change this aspect of the story to better fit my plot line. Please don't flame me for it… Anyhoo, please enjoy and remember to R&R when you're done!**

Namarië

Bright rays of sunlight stretched themselves languorously over the land before curling up for the night behind a ridge of mountains in the West. Darkness descended upon the city like a blanket of snow upon the ground. Fog rolled in from the Dead Marshes making the air damp and dank. Clouds covered the bright pinpricks of stars in the sky creating a sea of dark grey that shifted with winds of change, and whispered with the threat of rain. Peeking out from behind a cloud the full moon cast slivers of shining moonlight over the old walls and buildings of the ancient city. Silence stretched thin, like not enough butter over too much bread, threatening to break at the slightest of sounds.

Within the seven-tiered city cattle lowed and stamped their feet in the hay with uneasiness. Wind whipped through the open stalls sending leaves and hanging goods rustling and lit lanterns guttering. Dim lights in the humble houses had gone out hours ago, and the watchmen had taken up post not long after. The inhabitants of the great realm slept unsoundly, for change was near. Some felt it in their bones, and others in their very own hearts.

A lone rider upon a great white steed materialised out of the mist galloping toward the city gate with a dark Elven cloak billowing out behind him. Entrance to the city was simple, for the reign of evil in the world had long since been diminished, and the people had nothing to fear. Nodding his appreciation, the hooded figure continued up toward the palace just as drops of rain began to fall.

Leaving his horse at the great double-door entrance, the rider turned to watch the wind and rain blow blossoms from the White Tree into the dark torrent of the night before he slipped inside unnoticed.

Arwen lay contentedly on a chaise before a crackling fire burning in the hearth. Lightening flashed outside illuminating the dark nooks and crannies of the room. The handmaid who should have been sitting on the chair in the corner had disappeared, most likely to find herself a better place to doze off.

A knock sounded on the door causing Arwen to stir. It wasn't the hollow knock used by the guards nor was it an urgent knock foreboding danger. Instead, it was a soft knock heard only by the woman in the room. Her eyelids fluttered at the sound, and then they immediately sprang open. Nimbly she stood from the chaise taking a step backward as a quick shiver went up her spine from the cold floor. Pulling her blood red robe tighter around herself she watched the door fixedly. Her breathing calmed as each new intake of breath coincided with the methodical rhythm of her beating heart. Outside, the storm that had roared only seconds before seemed to become muffled and grow silent as time stretched by. There was a click of the latch, and the door swung open.

Arwen's face transformed as it lit up with joy, and her eyes glistened with excitement. Instantly she was running for the unexpected visitor standing in the doorway like a young child would.

"Ada!" she cried throwing her arms around his neck.

Elrond let out a deep laugh that soared through the room like music.

"My child, I am so pleased to see you," he said returning her tight embrace. His eyes twinkled like the stars of Varda in the Heavens.

Deep silence washed over the two as they gazed at one another as though they were memorising every line and curve of the other's face. For a split second Elrond's brow furrowed, but almost immediately his frown had been replaced by a radiant smile.

"Evenstar, you look as beautiful as ever," Elrond said, "You remind me of your mother sometimes, for she too had your stunningly dark complexion."

Realising Arwen was watching him intently Elrond looked away lost in his own thoughts as a troubled look overtook the smile upon his face. Taking his hands in hers Arwen turned Elrond to face her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked quietly concern etched on the contours of her face.

Sighing, Elrond looked back into his daughter's eyes. Suddenly, he seemed so much older and tired as if the world were a burden her carried alone. Carefully Elrond took Arwen's slender hands in his again and gripped them tighter than he meant to as if in fear of her slipping away.

"I'm leaving," he said slowly and delicately, "My time here has ended."

Now it was Arwen's turn to look away. Prying her hands from her father's grasp she crossed the room to stand in front of the window. Wrapping her arms about herself protectively Arwen watched each new raindrop splatter onto the window pane and slide down the glass just like the tears that rolled down her cheeks and splattered on to the floor.

Bitterness crept into her voice when she replied, "Must you go?"

"If I didn't have to I wouldn't," Elrond said to Arwen's turned back, "But the urge has become too great for me to ignore, for I am being called home."

Cold silence greeted his reply, so Elrond tried again.

"And what of your mother?" he asked, "I have not seen her fair face for near half a millennium, and it is time that I heard her laugh as she once did in the halls of my house."

Menacingly Arwen whipped around her dark eyes flashing coldly.

"And what of me?" she cried running to her father once again, "What of your only daughter? Am I truly to face this cold, mortal world without you? I am scared of death Ada."

Hopeful eyes glazed with fresh tears gazed up at him expectantly, and Elrond closed his own to stop the tears that threatened to brim over. He pulled Arwen to him and stroked her hair as she cried into his shoulder. When her last tears were spent and her breathing had stopped it's shuddering Arwen looked up at her father again. This time all that was left was a glint of sadness in her eyes.

"Undomiél, you have my love. Do not ever doubt that. Yet you have made your choice, and I have made mine. There will be no going back now. What is done is done," Elrond said breaking the embrace between, "You will be a wonderful queen as long as you reign, and a loving wife the rest of your days. I am proud of you my daughter, but now I fear it is time for me to take my leave."

Unclasping his Elven cloak Elrond draped it lovingly around Arwen's shoulders.

"Ada?" his daughter said quietly fingering the cloaks soft threads.

"Yes Arwen?"

"When you looked into my future, what did you see?"

Elrond's face softened, and he pondered thoughtfully for a moment before he made his reply, "I saw a boy who will look just like his father, and three beautiful girls who will look just like their mother."

Arwen swayed slightly trying to take in the meaning of his words, and then unable to stand she sat down heavily on the chaise. Burying her face in her hands she let out a sob and closed her eyes to stop the flow of tears, but already they were beginning again. Elrond's lips brushed her forehead quickly, and then he was gone into the night and across the sea.

**-Fin-**


End file.
